Drac Ends Up in Japan
Drac Ends Up in Japan is the Sims 4 movie-like video created by Krista Ulrich, creator of the Moment Spirit franchise (which TP-TH-7 is part of). It was canceled for a while, until near the end of 2019. Plot The plot is being remade. Characters Konami (DDR Only) * Yuichi Asami, known for being Tsukiko Uchida's idol, based on Bemani artist * Sota Fujimori, known for being Tomiko Kai's idol, based on Bemani artist * Naoki Maeda, known for being Yuri Moto's idol, based on Bemani artist * Kosuke Saito, known for being Haruka Sato's idol, based on Bemani artist * Hiroyoshi Kato, known for being Makoto Suzuki's idol, based on Bemani artist * Ryutaro Nakahara, known for being Megumi Yamazaki's idol, based on Bemani artist * Osamu Migitera, known for being Kasumi Miyamoto's idol, based on Bemani artist * Takayuki Ishikawa, known for being Tsubasa Abe's idol, based on Bemani artist * Shoichiro Hirata, known for being Ayumi Kimura's idol, based on Bemani artist * Yasuhiro Taguchi, known for being Mizuki Matsumoto's idol, based on Bemani artist * Akira Yamaoka, known for being Rin Oshiro's idol, based on Bemani artist * Tomosuke Funaki, known for being Rena Sakura's idol, based on Bemani artist * Hiroyuki Togo, known for being Emi Kobayashi's idol, based on Bemani artist * Junko Karashima, known for being Katsuro Takahashi's idol, based on Bemani artist Nintendo/Konami * Ikue Otani, a girl based on the Pikachu voice actress * Satoshi Tajiri, Ikue Otani's roommate, based on Pokemon creator * Shigeru Miyamoto, a next-door Nintendo neighbor, based on Super Mario creator * Takashi Tezuka, based on creator of Legend of Zelda, also Shigeru's roommate * Masahiro Sakurai, next-door Nintendo neighbor, based on Kirby and Super Smash Brothers creator * Satoru Iwata, Masahiro's deceased roommate, based on deceased Nintendo president ** His grave is buried nearby his apartment * Kazuki Takahashi, Konami neighbor, based on Yu-Gi-Oh! creator * Mutsuhiko Izumi, guitar neigbor, based on Bemani artist * Yoshitaka Nishimura, Mutsuhiko's roommate, based on Bemani artist, who also worries other VENUS member all day * Shigeharu Saeki, Mutsuhiko's roommate, based on Bemani artist * Tatsuya Shimizu, Mutsuhiko's roommate, based on Bemani artist Capcom/Namco * Keiji Inafune, Capcom neighbor, based on Mega-Man creator * Akira Kitamura, Keiji's roommate, based on Mega-Man creator * Toru Iwatani, Namco neighbor, based on Pac-Man creator Neighbors * Miyu Uchida, a girl who loved to dance to Fascination ~eternal love mix~ * Masayo Kai, Miyu's roommate who likes to dance to Try 2 Luv. U * Midori Moto, Miyu's roommate who likes to dance to WILD RUSH * Ayako Kinzokushi, a metal listener The Terrible Gang * Yasu Nakajima, the gang member * Goro Kawaguchi, the gang member * Kyou Nishimura, the leader of the gang * Arata Maki, the gang member * Kiyoshi Kita, the gang member * Rokuro Nakano, the gang member * Aki Hisakawa, the female member of the gang Bowling Neighbors * Ikue Yamaguchi, a female expert bowler * Taichi Yamaguchi, Ikue's clumsy brother * Hideaki Kizawa, a bowler who accidentally threw a bowling ball at the ceiling while bowling Culinary Neighbors * Meiko Sato, blue-side chef * Ayako Nagasako, host of cooking show * Kuniyuki Honjo, red-side chef * Sayumi Kaname, young taste tester * Natsue Ishimoto, elderly taste tester * Masabumi Nagata, male taste tester Katori Family * Tomoyo Katori, a woman at Meiko's Cook-Off * Yasuko Hamada, Tomoyo's sister * Hiro Katori, Tomoyo's husband * Tadashi Katori, Hiro's older brother and Tomoyo's brother-in-law * Nanako Katori, Hiro and Tomoyo's daughter Main Vampires * Vladimir Drac, a vampire who is on a cruise, but ends up being stuck in Japan until his ship is fixed * Martha Drac, Vlad's ex-wife, and a vampire woman who worries about her spouse being stuck * Tiara Drac, Vlad and Martha's daughter, who is as good as her mother than her father Song Appearance * Bitten by One at Broken Boat <'' ''main theme * Fascination ~eternal love mix~ <'' ''every single time with Miyu Uchida * Try 2 Luv. U < every single time with Masayo Kai * WILD RUSH < every single time with Midori Moto * Mugen <'' ''Junko singing * SigSig < start of "What's with kors k?" * 8000000 < end of "What's with kors k?" Custom Songs * Surfin' < Yuichi, Sota, and Naoki debut * Point to the Top < Meiko vs. Drac * Freaky Show Chase < Drac vs. Japanese people Songs Played at Bowling Alley * LOVE AT FIRSTSIGHT (TwinMasterplan Mix) * LA COPA DE LA VIDA * BAD GIRLS * stomp to my beat Trivia * Miyu Uchida is the inspiration of Tsukiko Uchida, since both have the exact same surname, and loved the song "Fascination ~eternal love mix~. ** Masayo Kai is the inspiration of Tomiko Kai, alas favorite song being "Try 2 Luv. U". ** Midori Moto is the inspiration of Yuri Moto, alas favorite song being "WILD RUSH". ** Meiko Sato also share the same surname as Haruka Sato. * The creators of "What's with kors k?" are Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, Yuri Moto, and Haruka Sato, since their names written in Japanese are shown. ** Tsukiko's idol, Yuichi Asami appears as 2MB, Tomiko's idol, Sota Fujimori appears as BONUS member, and Yuri's idol, Naoki Maeda appears as Sunburned-Bedheaded NM. Haruka is the only one of the gang that joins in to create the video, since her idol is Kosuke Saito. ** Haruka chooses a couple songs as one being the intro song, and her favorite to be the ending song. * Every single time, after Drac's ship getting destroyed, when anyone talks about that, he turns them into vampires. * The TP-TH-7 song "Bitten by One at Broken Boat" plays as the theme song of the show. ** Its CHALLENGE chart is shown as the background while the end credit rolls. * Drac's full name is Vladimir Drac, while his wife's full name is Martha Drac. ** Drac is the reference of Dracula. * When Junko sings "Mugen", there was a missing member, Naoki! Actually, she is singing in the daylight, which Naoki is asleep. ** During that point, Naoki is a vampire. Vampires are not allowed to stay up during the day, as they can die sizzling from the sun, and turn into ash. Naoki is the third vampire, since Sota is the second vampire, and Yuichi is the first vampire. * There are errors through the video. Though, they are soon to be rearranged. * The way that Drac fails to throw a bowling ball is the same experience as Taichi Yamaguchi from earlier. * The hole that Hideaki Kizawa made earlier at the bowling alley over the ceiling is shaped like a number "2". * One of the running gags is Drac transforming anyone into vampires after that person mocks his broken ship, Tomosuke trying to wake up Hiroyuki up, guys passing out, the three girls (inspired by TP-TH-7) dancing to their favorite songs, and Yuichi using computer to watch funny videos. * That gang that wear the same clothes are the all-man group, but Aki is the only female in the group, since pink is a meaning of feminine. ** The entire group of gang are antagonists. They acted cruel towards Miyu as she is busy dancing, alongside with Masayo and Midori. * Junko's coffin is white, instead of black, because all males have black coffin, but Junko is a female. * Two DDR songs, stomp to my beat and Fascination ~eternal love mix~ makes Point to the Top's ending at the kitchen scene. * According to Krista Ulrich's interview, Drac is the main antagonist to Drac Ends Up in Japan, while Yuichi Asami is the main protagonist. The title has a villains' name on it, just like TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz! Category:The Sims 4 Videos